CAER POR TI
by Adid
Summary: Llevaba años enamorado de él, queriendo invitarlo a una cita. Y ahora el baile de fin de año le daba la oportunidad perfecta. Hoy por fin se armaría de valor. Quizás pensar que las cosas pudieran salirle bien por una vez en su vida, para variar, había sido demasiado entusiasta de su parte. [Reverse Falls] [YAOI] [Will Cipher x Stan Pines] [Will humano] [Teens!Stans] [BillStan]


_Este es un fic un poco viejo. Basado en un promp que encontré en un blog de fic-promps en **Tumblr** y desarrollado en el universo de **Reverse Falls**. Mi versión favorita de este AU no es donde las personalidades de los personajes están intercambiadas sino más bien que están invertidas, por lo que conservan sus apellidos originales. _

_Esta historia se desarrolla en la adolescencia de Stanley y Stanford Pines con un Will Cipher (humano) siendo su compañero en la preparatoria._

 _ **Advertencias** : OoC (bueno es Reverse Falls ¿qué esperaban?). Quizá algo de cliché. Romance entre dos personas del mismo sexo (YAOI). Dramas de adolescentes._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador._

* * *

El día había llegado. No se permitiría retroceder.

Tomó una larga y profunda respiración, inflando el pecho, mientras llevaba las manos hacia adelante y las apretaba en puños al tiempo que miraba directamente los ojos azules que le regresaban la mirada desde el espejo. Se había asegurado de que cada cabello azulado de su cabeza hubiera quedado en perfecto orden. Observó cada milímetro de su cuerpo revisando por milésima vez que sus ropas estuvieran bien acomodadas y sus zapatos limpios. Todo estaba listo. Ese sería el día.

El día en que finalmente le pediría a Stanley Pines que lo acompañara al baile de fin de año que se organizaba en la preparatoria. Y esta vez no se iba a echar para atrás en el último momento.

No importaba que llevara semanas haciéndose el mismo propósito todos los días.

Caminó por los pasillos abarrotados de gente. No le costó encontrarlo, se sabía sus horarios de memoria, además de conocer sus rutinas. Y no es tampoco que fuera difícil de localizar, después de todo, los gemelos Pines eran los chicos más populares de todo el colegio.

Stanford era el listo, su cerebro impresionaba cada día, gracias a él la escuela había ganado cada torneo de conocimiento en el que él había participado: ciencias, matemáticas, filosofía, todo. Sin embargo, y tal vez precisamente por su aire intelectual, era muy frío y algo soberbio; rara vez se le veía conviviendo con alguien que no fuera su hermano, fuera de los integrantes de los equipos con los que se veía obligado a congeniar, pues él prefería trabajar solo pero los torneos siempre eran en equipo. Eso y el hecho de que tuviera seis dedos en cada mano le daban un aire profundo y misterioso ante los ojos de todos.

Stanley, en cambio, era el deportista. No brillaba en áreas de conocimiento pero en lo que se refiriera a trabajo físico era muy bueno. Además de que era mucho más sociable y amigable que su hermano, siempre estaba rodeado de gente pues aparte de simpático era muy amable y generoso con todo el mundo. Había sido esa personalidad la que había cautivado a Will desde el primer día que lo vio cuando entró en aquella escuela, soñando desde entonces con el día en que finalmente pudiera invitarlo a salir en una cita.

Pero desgraciadamente su naturaleza era demasiado tímida por lo que cada vez que intentaba acercársele para hablarle terminaba enredándosele la lengua y con un sonrojo enorme por toda su cara que siempre hacía que terminara por salir huyendo.

Pero no hoy. Hoy se demostraría a sí mismo y también a Stanley que era una persona decidida y segura. Así Stan se daría cuenta de que él era su hombre y que debían de estar juntos por siempre.

Al menos ese era el plan.

Lo vio caminando cerca del gimnasio, acababa de terminar su práctica de boxeo y seguramente se dirigía hacia las duchas. Sabía que a esa hora solía encontrarse solo pues su gemelo regularmente se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca ocupado en algún nuevo proyecto que se llevaría los elogios de todos los profesores.

Will estaba detrás de un árbol muy cerca de las canchas de soccer observándolo caminar. A pesar de su determinación sencillamente no lograba hacer que sus piernas se movieran pues súbitamente parecían haberse vuelto gelatina.

En ese momento vio como otras personas llegaban a donde estaba Stanley. Eran Crampelter y sus amigos, ese idiota siempre estaba detrás de los dos gemelos como un lame-botas, intentando que alguno de los dos le hiciera caso a pesar de que a ninguno parecía agradarle demasiado. Vio cómo la normalmente apacible expresión de Stan se transformaba en una de fastidio, especialmente cuando el recién llegado que se había plantado frente a él impidiéndole el paso se recargó en la pared de una forma que al parecer intentaba ser seductora, pero que solo logró que Stan rodara los ojos.

Will pensó que tal vez lo mejor era retirarse, irse de ahí y esperar hasta más tarde cuando pudiera encontrar a Stan a solas, pero en realidad eso sería retrasar su invitación indefinidamente pues Stan normalmente estaba rodeado de gente (admiradores y amigos). Tomó una nueva respiración profunda para agarrar valor, si iba a actuar lo mejor sería hacerlo ahora.

Se acercó lentamente sintiendo como si sus piernas fueran a doblarse con cada paso que daba. Mientras más se acercaba más rápido latía su corazón, casi sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Finalmente llegó a donde estaba Stan. Carraspeó ligeramente para anunciarse pero no pareció que ninguno de los presentes lo hubiera notado siquiera. Repitió la acción esta vez un poco más fuerte logrando que Stan se diera vuelta para mirarlo aún con una mueca de fastidio sobre su rostro, la cual regresó a su usual gesto de amabilidad cuando vio de quién se trataba.

-¿Hola?

Habló primero Stan cuando vio que el muchacho simplemente se había quedado paralizado y mudo frente a él.

-Oye torpe ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?

Crampelter se había acercado más a Stan y había pasado un brazo por encima de sus hombros como si quisiera marcar territorio. Stan le retiró su brazo de inmediato con un movimiento gentil pero firme al tiempo que le dirigía un gesto de enojo al rubio para después volver a mirar a Will con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Pero Will sencillamente parecía que había olvidado cómo hablar correctamente. Notaba su rostro calentarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo y él no lograba decir una palabra, ante el rostro de Stan que parecía estarse preocupando y de los otros que lo veían con burla.

-eeeh! ….Y..yo…uuumh… qu…quería

Bueno, estaba logrando que salieran algunos sonidos de su boca pero ni siquiera podía catalogarlos como palabras. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y la visión de Crampelter y sus amigos que parecían estarse aguantando la risa no lo ayudaba nada.

Abrió la boca para intentarlo de nuevo pero en ese momento sintió un agudo dolor golpearlo cuando súbitamente un balón salido de quien sabe donde se había estrellado directamente contra su cara.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Stanley había soltado un jadeo por la sorpresa de ver al otro ser golpeado tan repentinamente y más cuando el muchacho simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo rápidamente sin escuchar su llamado entre las risas que los que lo acompañaban no pudieron seguir reprimiendo y habían estallado estruendosamente.

Will corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas, sentía su cara arder dolorosamente pero no estaba seguro si era por la vergüenza o por el golpe que había recibido.

Algo mucho menor que eso habría sido suficiente para que Will simplemente se rindiera, viéndolo como alguna clase de señal del destino para que no siguiera adelante y termina de alguna forma mucho peor.

Pero no. No esta vez.

Si realmente quería conquistar el corazón de Stanley debía demostrarle y demostrarse a sí mismo que era digno. No era la primera vez que atravesaba un ridículo de tales dimensiones así que no debería ser difícil pasar a través de él e intentarlo de nuevo.

Con esta idea en mente y renovada determinación se decidió a esperar a Stanley en el camino a la biblioteca. Las clases habían terminado hace mucho y la escuela estaba casi desierta. Conociendo la rutina de Stan como la conocía sabía que pronto el chico se dirigiría a buscar a su hermano para que juntos regresaran a casa.

Lo vio acercarse a la esquina en donde estaba escondido. Bien, el momento había llegado. Tenía que relajarse y aparentar que estaba ahí de manera casual. Sobó sus manos y movió su cuello como si quisiera hacerlo crujir aunque no emitió ningún sonido.

-Es momento de la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

Saltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz repentina, no logró ahogar un pequeño grito que seguramente no se había oído nada masculino. Se había ensimismado tanto que no había notado que Stan había doblado ya la esquina y llegado a donde él estaba. Stanley solo parpadeó ante su reacción.

-¡Oye, eres el chico de más temprano! Will Cipher, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo sigue tu cara?

Will sintió la ya acostumbrada sensación de ardor en el rostro, recordando la humillación más temprano. Debía admitir que el hecho de que Stan lo reconociera lo alegraba de alguna forma. Pero nuevamente se había quedado de piedra y no podía procesar palabra. Se dio cuenta de que el tiempo seguía corriendo, tenía que decir algo. Lo que sea.

-Soy…sí, bien. Di…digo mi cara…. Mi cara es…está bien.

¡Estupendo!

Había logrado hablar. Más de dos palabras. Y habían sido entendibles, al menos la última parte, o eso esperaba.

Stan sonrió ante su respuesta provocando que su respiración quedara atrapada por un momento. Verlo tan de cerca y con esa sonrisa tan amable que lo había enamorado era realmente cautivador. Pudo observar que su cabello aún se veía un poco húmedo después de la ducha que había tomado luego de su entrenamiento. Pensar en la fría brisa de la regadera caer sobre su piel, con las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, humedeciendo sus cabellos, recorriendo sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda… y descender por su….

¡Will, concéntrate!

Se regañó mentalmente al percatarse que había comenzado a desvariar. Se había mordido los labios ante sus pensamientos pecaminosos y lo peor es que no había dicho una sola palabra más. Seguramente tenía una cara de idiota. Y Stanley simplemente seguía ahí, mirando hacia arriba y abajo como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

-Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-emmmmm… s…sí… sí, lo estoy.

-Oook. Entonces, supongo que nos vemos luego.

Comenzó a caminar. Will no se atrevió a detenerlo, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir de nuevo. Así que simplemente comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que él, a su lado.

-Oh ¿Vas también hacia la biblioteca?

El peli azul solo asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. Los dos siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse en el edificio. Después de un rato de silencio, Will finalmente reunió valor para hablar de nuevo.

-O…oye. ¿t…tienes pareja para…. para el baile?

-¿Pareja oficial? No realmente.

Will volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Eso ya lo sabía. Se había asegurado de enterarse de esa información antes de acercarse a hacer el ridículo. Y no es que Stan no hubiera recibido alguna invitación pero simplemente no había aceptado ninguna. Siempre decía que iría junto a su hermano y no pensaba llevar una pareja propiamente dicha, total en el lugar sobraría quien quisiera bailar con él. El porqué Will tenía la esperanza de que con él sería distinto era algo inexplicable, incluso para él. Pero simplemente quería seguir sus sueños, por una vez.

Habían llegado a las escaleras y comenzado a subir. Si no se apresuraba llegarían pronto a la biblioteca y tendrían que separarse.

-S…Stanley.

-¿mmmh?

-Qui…quieres ir…al….al … al bai...

Tan concentrado iba en la tarea de seguir hablando que no se dio cuenta de que al llegar al descanso, justo en el último escalón no había apoyado bien el pie provocando que cayera de bruces. Su cara yendo a parar directamente contra el piso.

Soltó un gemido lastimero. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de simplemente fundirse contra el piso y desaparecer?

-¿Estás bien?

Will sintió un dedo dar ligeros toques a su cabeza como si quisiera comprobar que estuviera vivo. Stan se había puesto de cuclillas sobre el último escalón con gesto de preocupación. No estaba seguro de la gravedad de la caída, no parecía haber sido demasiada pero le preocupaba un poco que el otro no se levantara. Will seguía tirado. Ya que sus suplicas internas no parecían ser escuchadas no le quedaba más que enfrentarse a su situación.

Salir corriendo de nuevo, en realidad era otra opción. Pero no, no podía. No debía. Se convertiría en un cuento de nunca acabar, pues sabía que por más ridículos y golpes que recibiera no se le quitarían las ganas de invitar a Stanley al baile. Lo mejor sería actuar ahora que lo tenía cerca, y que estaban a solas, y preguntar por fin. Así Stan podía simplemente rechazarlo, pues ya no creía que tuviera alguna posibilidad de recibir una respuesta positiva (y de hecho tal vez nunca la había tenido) pero al menos así podría quitarse ese ridículo capricho de encima y seguir con su vida.

Se levantó rápidamente, tal vez demasiado bruscamente ya que sintió un poco de vértigo pero tal vez eran solo los nervios, de cualquier forma no le dio importancia. Stanley se levantó también de inmediato con un poco de sorpresa ante el repentino movimiento del otro. Stan seguía sobre el último escalón mientras que Will había quedado un par de escalones por debajo.

-Oye… tu cara.

Intentó señalar cuando se percató de que la cara de Will estaba teñida de rojo pues brotaba sangre abundantemente de su nariz, manchando su barbilla y comenzando a resbalar hacia su cuello. Sin embargo el muchacho no pareció darle importancia o notarlo siquiera.

Will había adoptado una expresión de determinación. Mirando directamente a Stanley a los ojos, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó entre las suyas provocando más confusión en el rostro del chico Pines.

-Stanley… por favor…ven al ba…bai…

No terminó su oración. Qué cruel era el destino. ¿O sería solo su mala suerte?

Por la emoción del momento pareció haber olvidado que se encontraban en lo alto de una escalinata en el descanso hacia el segundo piso. Simplemente había movido un poco sus pies, como si quisiera dar un paso hacia atrás para observar mejor a Stanley. Terminó resbalando y sin posibilidad de mantener el equilibrio por más que lo intentó. Stanley de pronto ya no pudo seguir mirando esos ojos azul eléctrico pues en un segundo habían desaparecido seguido de un fuerte estruendo.

¿Había muerto?

Por la oscuridad que lo había envuelto todo después de un destello de dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, podría haber dicho que sí. En realidad lo esperaba, pues después de todas las humillaciones que había vivido ese día no tenía muchas ganas de despertar que digamos.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que lo último que había visto en vida había sido el rostro de Stanley. Aunque el hecho de que éste estuviera medio cubierto con sus manos en un gesto lleno de sorpresa y preocupación mezcladas…, bueno, no era esa la última impresión que le hubiera gustado dejar en el chico que tanto le gustaba.

Suspiró y la acción lo hizo sentir como si su pecho estuviera ardiendo. Muy bien, al parecer no había muerto. Y como si estuviera esperando para confirmarlo el dolor comenzó a recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en su cabeza y en su brazo izquierdo.

-Qué mal…

Murmuró al aire. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

-Bastante.

Alguien había contestado, una voz que conocía bastante bien, después de todo soñaba todas las noches con ella. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente encontrándose con la ya conocida lámpara de la enfermería (no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar). Volvió la cara hacia donde había provenido la voz encontrándose a Stanley sentado junto a su cama y observándolo fijamente. Quiso levantarse pero de nuevo el dolor lo asaltó con mayor intensidad.

-Hey, tranquilo. Fue una caída muy fea la tuya.

Stanley se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama. Will no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la cercanía del otro. Stan lo tomó del brazo derecho para que se incorporara ya que el izquierdo estaba envuelto en vendas y sujeto con un cabestrillo.

-Tranquilo, no está roto. Solo te torciste, tendrás que tenerlo lo más inmóvil que puedas por un tiempo, eso sí. Pero dijo la enfermera que no es nada grave.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo…lo que pasó?- Preguntó al tiempo que llevaba una mano hacía su cabeza, apenas dio un pequeño toque y tuvo que retirarla porque le dolía horrores, pero pudo notar que también la tenía cubierta de vendas.

-Te caíste por las escaleras y quedaste inconsciente. Tuve que traerte hasta la enfermería para que te revisaran.

-¿T..tú me …me trajiste?

Su sonrojo aumentó al imaginarse la escena de Stan tomándolo en sus brazos (sus fuertes brazos) y llevándolo a la enfermería como si fuera una damisela (aunque seguramente parecería más un muñeco de trapo mal hecho).

-Pues claro. No creerías que iba a dejarte ahí ¿o sí?

No contestó. Bajo la cabeza lleno de vergüenza. ¿Había dicho algo sobre querer demostrar ser digno? No había hecho sino lo contrario. Cómo pudo pensarlo siquiera. Alguien como él, un muchacho torpe y miedoso, jamás estaría a la altura de Stanley Pines. Ese chico apuesto, simpático, popular, amable. Por quién había caído como el idiota que era (literalmente ¿?). Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-G…gracias.

Finalmente logró decir con voz queda.

-Ni lo menciones. … Oye, tienes una capacidad increíble para conseguir golpearte en la cabeza ¿sabes? ¿Por eso eres tan rarito?

No lo había dicho con tono agresivo o de burla, sin embargo Will no pudo evitar bajar más su cabeza mientras su sonrojo aumentaba, hizo una mueca que parecía más un puchero.

-¡Solo bromeaba!

Se apresuró a aclarar Stan cuando vio que el otro pareció muy afectado. Se quedaron en silencio otro rato, tanto que comenzaron a ponerse incómodos.

-La enfermera fue a la dirección para hablar por teléfono a tu casa y avisarles que vinieran por ti.

Stanley habló finalmente sobando la parte trasera de su cuello. Will simplemente asintió de nuevo. Eso no tendría mucho sentido. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa y su chofer de cualquier forma no iba a tardar mucho en llegar.

-Escucha. Tengo que irme. Stanford ya debe haber terminado y es realmente odioso cuando se enoja por hacerlo esperar. ¿Vas a estar bien?

-S..sí. Eso creo.

Aún no se animaba a levantar la cara.

-Bien. Entonces, supongo que nos vemos mañana.

Ya que el otro no contestó simplemente tomó su mochila y su bolsa de entrenamiento y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de fin de año?

Stanley se detuvo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, regresando su atención a él. Las palabras habían sorprendido al mismo Will, especialmente el que hubieran salido tan claras y espontáneas de su boca.

-¿Eso era lo que habías querido decir todo el día?

Will asintió calmadamente, con el corazón retumbándole en la garganta. De pronto sentía la urgencia de ocultarse bajo las delgadas sábanas de esa cama de enfermería en la que seguía sentado.

-Sí claro. ¿Por qué no?

Por un momento creyó que había escuchado mal. Levantó la cabeza ignorando el pequeño martilleo que le provocó el movimiento así como el crujido de su cuello.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. Será divertido. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo mañana ¿te parece?

Will asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza provocando nuevos dolores a los no les dio importancia.

-S..sí. Perfecto.

Stanley sonrió y le guiño un ojo al tiempo que salía finalmente por la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, entonces.

Finalmente salió, dejando a Will solo y con la impresión de que estaba soñando. No podía salir de su asombro.

Lo había aceptado.

Stanley Pines, el chico de quien llevaba años enamorado había aceptado salir con él.

Sintió que no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

-¡SÍ!

Celebró levantando ambos brazos, soltando enseguida una expresión de dolor al haber movido su brazo lastimado. Pero no importaba. Nada de lo malo que le había pasado podía importarle ahora.

Había sido el mejor día de su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

Los dramas de adolescentes no son precisamente mis temas favoritos, pero esta historia fue muy divertida de escribir.

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
